


An Altered Ecosystem

by Teengeekmess



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: But In English, Español | Spanish, F/M, I do know spanish but I wanted to make more Elite English fanfiction, I'm still not sure who she will end up with, M/M, Spanish TV, Therefore English is not my first language, best friend! Ander, elite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teengeekmess/pseuds/Teengeekmess
Summary: After the collapse of her high school, Emilia was offered a place at Las Encinas International School where she learns to deal with the rich and privileged. She is introduced to friends, lovers, and enemies."When a new species is introduced into an ecosystem, it is always altered"





	1. Chapter 1

_“Where were you when the accident occurred?” the woman let out forcefully._  
_ “I was next to Ander at the dance, we were just talking.” my voice was shaky still in disbelief as to what had happened only hours ago._

  
“Oye corre ya que se te va hacer tarde!” My mother yelled at me as I sat on the dining table with a bowl of cereal in front of me.

  
Today would be my first day back in school since my previous school had collapsed on itself. The press said nobody was to blame and that it all came down to bad luck, but the talk of the town placed the blame on the contractor so out of guilt or shame or whatever else it might be that people so rich feel they decided to pay for four scholarship students. Las Encinas was one of the privileged and expensive preparatory schools in the country, I knew that it would be hard to fit in.

  
My mom drove me to school, dropped me off at the front gate and drove off leaving me to fend for myself in this unknown environment.  
Fortunately, as I walked a little further I spotted a familiar face. I immediately called out for him “Samuel! I am so glad that I am not alone in this.” I felt a weight lift from my chest there would at least be one person that I could talk to.

  
Samuel was never someone I was close to back in our old high school but I had shared a couple of classes with him and knew that he was a nice, responsible guy at least. He stood next to Nadia, she was someone I had never actually talked to personally but I had heard a lot about her and it was all good.

  
“Hi, my name is Emilia, it’s really nice to meet you.” my gaze is directed towards Nadia. I knew that I had to make friends and she was an amazing candidate.  
“I’m Nadia, it’s nice to meet you too” she smiles warmly and is about to speak again when she is interrupted by a loud voice.  
“Samu! What’s up man?!” the voice sounds familiar, I turn around and find Christian. I knew he went to San Esteban but had also never really talked to him. He was a player, so he had definitely slept with a couple of the girls I knew.

  
“Hola guapa, and who are you?” Chrisitian directs at me after he’s done greeting Samuel and making weird comments at Nadia.  
‘“Placer, soy Emilia” I try to be polite, despite knowing that we will probably not get along.  
“Bueno pues Emilia you know since we are all the odd ones out we should stick together no?” He adds.  
I nod in faux agreement then gesture that we should head inside, Chrisitan is happy to oblige and walks in with a saunter of superiority and charisma.

  
The rest of us follow him only to be greeted by pointed stares and whispers. Everyone seems to be looking straight at us, judgingly.  
“They’re looking at us like we’re martians” Christian points out.

  
“You’ll get used to it” Nadia responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia meets the rich.

“Y ustedes sois los nuevos?” A girl with fiery red hair approaches us and asks.   
Samuel nods, “well good luck, you’re gonna need it” she replies. 

Christian walks into the classroom with a greeting, the people around already making comments. I see him struggling to get a seat next to a guy we had seen at the pool during the tour. I shuffle towards an empty table, and hope that Samuel or Nadia will get the hint to sit next to me. 

Samuel sees me sitting near the window, and moves to walk toward me but ends up getting beaten by Nadia who places her body next to mine. I shift my head to the side and shoot her a smile, which she easily reciprocates. Samuel ends up sitting next to someone random, or at least somebody we had not had the pleasure to meet. 

The teacher walks in the moment Samuel sits his butt down on the chair, he greets us all in English. Not missing a beat, Christian calls out the fact that he thought this was supposed to be a tutorial. I turn to face him and explain that this is a bilingual international school, and was shocked to find that he really had no idea. 

We introduce ourselves in the broken English we know from the shitty public school English classes we’ve taken. Well, all of us except Samuel who decides he is going to keep his mouth quiet instead of risk being judged by all the uppity people around us. 

The teacher continues to talk to us about the end of the year trophy that could gain us entrance into Ivy League schools, but I end up zoning out until the class is over and the bell rings. 

It’s during a break that I have my first personal encounter with a new person. I am outside next to a tree, out of the corner of my eye I can see Samuel and the red-head whose name I now know is Marina talking on the pier. I am gazing towards the sky when I suddenly hear someone sit next to me. 

“Hola, Emilia verdad?” The guy starts the conversation, I realize that it is Ander from my class. He’s the star tennis player who’s friends with Guzman, but that’s virtually all I know about him.   
“Hola, Ander?” I ask just to make sure, or to not seem like a creep, I am not really sure. He nods his head in confirmation.   
“So, you’re English is actually really good.” He mentions my introduction in class.   
“Yea, well I did a couple of online practices on my own, there was no way I would learn that at school.” I explain   
“That must mean you are really smart. Are you a nerd?” He raises his tone at the end question in a teasing fashion.   
I shake my head in laughter “No, I am just trying to get out of this down in the dumps cycle my family lives in” I counter.   
“Well then that means you are smart” he smiles. This guy seems alright, he might make a nice friend.

The next day, I walk into class and notice that Nadia isn’t wearing her Hijab. I shoot her a weird look and decide to ask about it. She explains that the principal thought it was an accessory so she wouldn’t be allowed to wear it anymore at risk of expulsion.   
“Pero que mierda! Don’t rich people respect religion, or are they all so brainwashed by money that they don’t have a God!” it was infuriating how Nadia was being treated I just couldn’t hold back.   
Nadia gestures me to quiet down, so I hunch my back and lean in towards her to whisper in her ear.   
“I guarantee the person who complained is that princesa over there” I nod my head towards Lucrecia, “she’s fucking crazy, and she sees you as a threat, so she’s trying to bring down you morale” I conclude.   
“Well, it’s not going to work” Nadia states her eyes glued on Lucrecia as she is pushing her back against Guzman’s chest, “all she’s done is make me feel sorry for her” and she looks away.


End file.
